Percy Jackson: Son of Zeus
by MasterTrident
Summary: Percy's mother goes to prison when he is young after Percy murders his step father. What happens next? Percy x Artemis. Read Author's Note at the end before beginning.
1. 1: Stepfather

Chapter 1: Stepfather

Percy's POV

I stood, quivering, in the living room. It was my seventh birthday and what am I given?

Beatings.

Gabe Ugliano is a disgusting man. He was five and a half feet tall and sported a fat belly big enough to make Sumo wrestlers look skinny. The worst thing was he stank. Gabe Ugliano smelt like someone who had been living in a sewer for the past five years. By the way he never showers; he probably has.

Our apartment looked like a garbage can and smelt like a sewer. Food scraps and broken glass littered the floor and the wallpaper was torn all over leaving letting the underneath mold show.

I had no idea why but my mother refused to call the police and when I did she always denied that anything was wrong to the police. I knew that while I might get knocked around a bit, she is driven to the brink of death. While I may never see it, it was definitely evident. Whenever Gabe raises his hand she always flinches, even if it was moving to reach for a towel.

Gabe had even gone the extra mile to buy a bullwhip. That is rather funny actually because he is so fat that it is too hard for him use. Nonetheless he is relentless.

I stood there as Gabe approached me with a vase held in his hands. It was an ornamental Chinese vase which was worth quite some money. Of course Gabe doesn't know that and neither does he care. The only cash he is interested in is the paper kind they use as currency nowadays.

"You little brat!" Gabe growled out threateningly.

He raise the vase above his head before throwing it down at me. I moved to the side slightly and avoided being hit. I heard it crash behind me as I ran around Gabe.

He couldn't spin fast and I made a beeline for the kitchen. As the door got closer to me, I had one thing set on mind; I needed a knife.

I neared the kitchen drawer and pulled out the first thing I could grasp: a meat cleaver. It was then that Gabe managed to close in on me.

He grabbed me from behind and growled, "No you don't punk!"

However it was too late for him.

I pivoted on the ball of my and drove the cleaver through his shoulder. It sheared through his bones and they let out a sickening crunch, but I was unfazed because of my fury and need for retribution. He let out a howl of pain that pierced through the busy streets of Manhattan.

It was now that my mother chose to enter our apartment. She looked at the commotion to see me pulling the cleaver out of his shoulder as he collapsed to the ground. I brought the cleaver down again but this time at the opposing shoulder. The cleaver looked like a weapon of evil as blood dripped from it. Both times he cried out in pain, probably attempting to call the neighbors. The third time was brought down on his manhood; effectively castrating him.

I looked at his as he screamed, "Mercy! Please! Mercy!"

"Then mercy you shall get." I raised the cleaver again, adjusting my grip. I never mentioned what kind of mercy, did I?

He looked at me in terror and screamed as loud as humanly possible, "Please! Mercy! You said you would give me mercy!"

"This is mercy." I drove it at his forehead; instantly killing him and putting him out of his misery. The cleaver made a satisfying 'THUD!' as it clove right through his thick skull. My mother looked at me in horror as she yanked the butcher's tool from his head. I looked at her. Realization finally hit me. I just killed a person; it wasn't manslaughter, it wasn't execution. No, it was an act of murder. As much as I hated him I had never thought to kill a person before, much less to make that person suffer before he died; no matter how deserving.

"Murder! James! Call 911!" I heard a woman scream. I looked at the kitchen window to see one of our neighbors staring at my mother in shock.

I was fairly certain she thought mother did it.

The woman ran off and I heard a door slam from next door. The woman probably feared for her life as I had never seen someone so terrified.

"Percy! Don't worry my boy; I will take this blame." My mother said comfortingly as she grabbed a tissue and started wiping my fingerprints off the handle of the knife.

"No!" I screamed, reaching for the knife.

"No, Percy this is my responsibility. I can't let you face punishment. It was my mistake marrying him. You will never understand why though, not right now." She said and I felt tears welling up. Somehow I had managed to do it without getting so much as a trace of his foul blood on my clothes yet my mother had managed to get it all over her clothes. I realized she was trying to make herself look guilty.

"No mom, you can't do this!"

(Time Skip)

No matter how much I said that it was me everyone turned a blind eye. They refused to acknowledge that Gabe was abusive to both of us and that I had done it. The first time I tried to plead guilty the Judge laughed and mocked me saying, "Get this kid out of my face, he's still in diapers and makes a terrible liar."

They dragged me one of the audience seats near the back. His last comment riled up hatred in my stomach. My mother had pleaded guilty and was sentenced to fifteen years in jail.

I stood up as they dragged my mother away and I ran over and hugged her one last time before she would have to disappear into jail for the next fifteen years of our life. Tears trickled down my cheeks as my mother whispered words into my ear.

"Be strong Perseus. Save this world." And with that she left.

"The boy will need a guardian…" The judge said. At that, my eyes bolted up in horror. I sprinted to the door and ran away; not looking back. I would not have a guardian. I didn't have any aunts or uncles and both my grandparents on my mothers side were dead. As far as I knew, my father is a deadbeat who left a week after I was born and never returned to talk to me.

I would not let another asshole take care of me. In my time living with Gabe I had become a rather psychopathic kid. I was more reckless and started playing with fire and knives more. The years of my life spent living with Gabe were a living hell. I honestly believed that perhaps I had done something terribly wrong and that God had sent Satan himself to torture me and my mother. Obviously I was wrong as the 'Beelzebub' was most certainly mortal. God is apparently still very much not real.

Then a thought occurred to me... How the hell was I going to survive alone.

(6 Months Later)

Zeus's POV

For the first time in decades I had come down to the mortal world to relax with Hera. We entered a restaurant and sat a table.

A drunk man walked up to us as our eyes scanned down the menu. He looked at Hera and practically melted in her beauty. The problem with gods and goddesses is that even if they aren't a particularly good looking god, they are still more attractive than most mortals. Even Hephaestus is considered more attractive than most mortals even though he is a cripple.

He kept giving Hera flirtatious looks and I glared at him demanding, "Will you stop flirting with my wife for so much as one second?"

"Come on girl, you can do better than him; come with me and I'll give you the night of your life." He said flirtatiously moving his hand to her breasts.

"Keep your hands away from me! Piss off if you aren't here to take our order!" Hera snarled at him.

"Oh come on girl, you know you want it!" he said suggestively and I was struggling to keep my anger down. Hera had managed to convince me to try and not kill everyone who pisses me off even a little bit and in return she won't try to kill all of my children. I eventually relented, realizing that I was maybe a bit too murderous and I was portraying the same murderous tyrant king that my father was.

"I do not! Go away!" Hera screeched and everyone in the restaurant was now staring at the commotion. Now instead of saying more he grabbed one of her arms while using the other hand to grope at her breast and pulled her into a kiss, forcing his tongue down her throat as she fought to push him away.

It was then that I snapped. I bolted upright and punched the guy in the face as he pulled back, making him crumple to the ground before dragging him out of the restaurant.

"You dare kiss MY WIFE! You dare grope MY WIFE!" I growled in the most threatening way possible. I dragged him into a side alley with Hera trailing.

As soon as I dumped him to the ground we both began kicking the crap out of him. It's amazing really; Hera is a rather peaceful goddess. But when she is pissed off, she becomes a dangerous, vengeful killer. In my opinion that's what makes her awesome and is partly why I love her. Sure I cheat on her but millennia of life gets boring. You can't blame me, most men do it. Honestly if she found a mortal man that I a hundred percent approved of then I would allow her to cheat with him but that was really never going to happen. Partly because as goddess of marriage she wouldn't bother trying to find one and partly because there is no one I would approve of.

It's the same with Artemis. She asked never to HAVE to lose her virginity or HAVE to get married. As long as it is someone I approve of she could lose it without worry. Unlike popular belief she never took the vow, she is simply waiting for the right one. I was scared when she fell for that gigante Orion. All the Olympians knew he was a rapist among other things but she refused to believe that until her own hunter was raped by him. Plus the gigantes are our enemies. Like popular belief Orion is a son of Poseidon after he urinated into a pelt or something like that. But Orion actually had three parents. Poseidon, Gaia and Tartaros. The pelt passed through Gaia into Tartaros's domain and became a gigante. Because of his connection to Poseidon he didn't have snake legs like the others but he was certainly NOT attractive or kind. Artemis fell for him because of hunting skill. Stupid right?

Well I was thankful she was still her old self when she tortured and killed the gigante. I placed his form into the stars not as a sign of her love, but as a warning never to play games with Artemis and the Hunt. Sadly these stupid mortals never got the message and think that it really is possible to win her love and ended up getting themselves killed or worse. After Orion's trickery she only hated men even more.

Mortals.

I looked at Hera seeking permission to kill.

Yes I have to seek her permission to kill now. It is embarrassing but it has made a impact on me. I was told that I was generally a better ruler and more just cause of it.

She nodded.

The man lay on the ground; his face a bloody pulp. I summoned my master bolt and blasted him into the underworld before turning to Hera. She smiled at me, "Thanks, you have changed."

I smiled back and pulled her into a kiss.

We walked all the way to central park and sat on a bench. It was a beautiful snowy day and all I wanted was to relax. The mortal world had changed a lot since we last saw it. These mortal vehicles called cars are really ingenious inventions worthy of Hephaestus. All he makes are failed Talos robots while these mortals don't unleash their products on the world until perfect for it's function.

We sat in the park chatting until a green eyed kid came stumbling by holding a bow. I watched as he nocked an arrow and aimed at something behind him. He couldn't be any older than seven yet he was holding a full size recurve bow like a professional.

Then the thing he was aiming at burst out of nowhere and he fired. A whole pack of hellhounds had began pursuit on him.

"He can't be older than seven yet he has a pack of hellhounds after him? He has to be one of Poseidon's!" I growled out the last bit. It meant that Poseidon too had broken the oath. My daughter Thalia had died not long ago.

But one thing proved to be unnatural for a son of Poseidon. He moved with the speed and grace of one of the hunters. But that was not the surprising thing; the surprising this was that his archery was amazing at such a young age. He fired his last three stone headed arrows off killing hellhounds immediately.

Smart, while mortal metals may not harm monsters or gods, rocks and wood still did. The boy began summoning arrows out of ice but I could see his strength was waning from the exertion of forming ice arrows out of moisture in the air.

Suddenly he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion and it was then that I intervened. I deliberately let my power show and walked in front of the monsters; effectively telling them to come and eat me. They saw me and immediately knew I was more powerful. While the ancient laws prevent me from helping our attacking, if I was attacked first I could fight in self defense.

As one hellhounds lunged at me I drew a sword and quickly dispatched it. The other monsters looked at me before growling and closing in. The boy looked at me frightfully as I let out an electric discharge in a perfect radius of ten meters and fried all of the monsters.

The boy scrambled back fearfully. He seemed rather malnourished and probably homeless by the way he wore a heavy military camouflage coat that was in tatters but would still keep him warm in the harsh winter weathers.

An idea popped into my mind.

"What is your name? Where are your parents?" I asked as I mentally explained to Hera what I was going to do. Her face adorned the brightest smile I would think possible to have ever seen and nodded vigorously.

"Uh. My mom is in jail and my dad is a deadbeat who abandoned me a week after I was born." he explained sadly and I looked at him in sympathy.

"Ok, son. I'm going to give you an offer." I started, "How would you like to be mine and my wife's adopted son?"

He immediately replied without hesitation, "I'm sorry I don't trust people in general."

I felt a bit hurt at that but I persisted using my powers again, "You can trust us."

He looked happy and said, "I would love to be your son!" Then he wrapped me I a hug

Meanwhile I had a mental conversation with Hera, "What was that? His opinion changed in a matter of seconds."

"I used my power over electricity and nudged his nerves to make him trust me." I replied mentally.

"What is your name?" Hera asked.

"Perseus Jackson! One of the only heroes with a happy ending!" He shouted loudly.

"Well repeat after me," I cleared my throat, "I, Perseus Jackson accept for Zeus and Hera to be my adoptive parents."

He repeated and then he glowed electric blue. One of his eyes turned electric blue while his other remained sea-green.

"Perseus I bestow upon you a great gift. I give to you, the harpe of your namesake!" I pulled the Adamantine sickle-sword out of thin air. This sword was the original scythe Kronos used to castrate his father. I had given it to the original Perseus as a gift. The weapon had three forms: scythe, sickle or a harpe sword. All three are agriculture tools. I had the connection between Kronos and the weapon severed when we won the first time I sent him to Tartaros. It is no longer his symbol of power but the evil potential to make an immortal fade still remains. Kronos would need a new weapon next war though.

"I would be honored to carry this... Father." I smiled at that word as I pulled Hera and Perseus into a group hug.


	2. 2: My Best Friend Disappears

Chapter 2: My Best Friend Disappears

Percy's POV

(5 Years Later)

I walked into the school playing out sword fights in my mind. Over the last five years I had found out a lot about the reality of my life. Zeus kept no secrets from me. He told me of the Great Prophecy and how I supposedly die in it. Prophecies always have double meanings and it might not be what I expect so I trained hard at the arts of combat in hope that when the time comes; it will be enough.

I almost walked right past the school bus when I heard someone say, "Come on Jackson! You're late!"

I groaned, only just remembering how we were going to a museum on the last day of the school year. The bus was your stereotypical yellow school bus, like the ones in movies. I hopped on the bus, ignoring the glares that Mrs. Dodds was giving me. I swear that she really is an old bat; that much was apparent from her attitude towards anything Percy Jackson.

I walked down the aisle and sat down all the way at the centre back of the bus. Next to me were my two best friends: Phoebe Nightshade and Grover Underwood. I had long ago guessed that Grover was a satyr that had sniffed out a powerful demigod but showed no evidence that I did. However with Phoebe I couldn't be sure. She was possibly a daughter of Athena given the way she seems to have an aura of confidence and intelligence. Zeus told me that children of Athena had gray colored eyes which hers certainly were. In fact her eyes were such a light shade of gray that they looked silver but I often dismissed it as an illusion.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a crush on Phoebe but we had been friends for the past seven years; before I killed Gabe and all the way back to my first day going to any kind of school. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had so I held back. We were similar in several ways. Every school we went to together kicked us out at the end of the year. In fact both of us have already received letters saying that we won't be allowed back at Yancy Academy next year. A seven year streak of getting kicked out; it has to be some kind of record. I have no idea why the schools didn't just refuse to take us both because we always coordinated dangerous pranks together.

When we were nine we were getting desperate to be kicked out so we 'accidentally' hit the wrong wrong lever in an aquarium and our entire class took an unplanned swim with sharks. All the Sharks were too busy praising me as a son of Poseidon to eat anyone. To be honest I hate Poseidon. Unlike Zeus he could never find the time to visit, not even once. Zeus and Hera may not do it often but at least they does it as much as possible without breaking the ancient laws.

"Hey Percy!" Phoebe said cheerfully.

"Hey Pheebs." I replied over-excitedly.

"What's up Perce?" Grover asked

"Nothing much." I started before stopping, remembering something, "Actually wait... My mom is going on parole later today!"

"Oh that's cool! Wait, your mom's in prison?" Phoebe said.

"Yea... I forgot that I didn't tell you guys that..." I trailed off.

"Why didn't you? We're your friends... aren't we?" Phoebe asked sounding a bit hurt that over such a long time I had never told her my mom was in prison.

"Yes you are its just... Personal..."

"You can tell us!"

I was going to refuse but she gave me a bone chilling glare which forced me to relent, "Fine! You remember that asshole Gabe, right Pheebs?"

"Oh yea, that disgusting man. What happened to him? I haven't seen him at your apartment since that incident." She asked with a look of absolute disgust and hatred on her face. I understood why.

(Flashback)

"Let's go to your house!" Phoebe said cheerfully while waiting for our parents to pick us up from school, "we can wrestle there or something."

My eyes widened in panic, "No!"

"Why not?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just we're renovating it." I lied rather blatantly.

"Liar! Am I not your friend?" She sounded genuinely hurt but it could have all been an act because she really can be an excellent actress.

"No! It's not that!"

"No? So I'm not?" She sounded even more hurt although as she toned up the feelings it was obvious that it was acting. Not to my oblivious six year old self though.

"No! It's just I'd rather you not have to meet my step-father!" I rushed out before she could walk away (pretend) crying.

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Now I was terrified.

-later that day-

We entered the apartment. As soon as I saw Gabe I started trembling.

"Hey brat! Who's this? A new whore for me? Why thank you!" Gabe called out.

Phoebe's eyes widened in shock. I quickly grabbed her by the had and made a beeline to my bedroom. I was about to close the door when a foot was stuck in the way; obstructing it. Gabe pushed the door open and lumbered into the room. He turned and shut the door and locked it to keep my mother out before hobbling over to Phoebe who backed away.

"First I have to claim this little whore you brought me!" Gabe said and he pushed her up against a desk leg before reaching down and ripping off her shirt and revealing silver undergarment... Strange for a six year old. My eyes widened in shock as I scrambled to climb the desk. He was about to proceed with her pants and she looked like she would have done something if she could. I reached a vase and picked it up with strength that is unnatural for a child of six years. I looked down, raising the case above my head. He didn't notice me until I was about to throw it down; knocking him out instantly.

Phoebe was sobbing as she struggled to put her jeans on again. She was so close to being raped but I managed to save her, just in time.

"Thank you Percy." She said gratefully.

"I did tell you not to come." I reached into a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt which I tossed to her.

(Flashback Ends)

"Yea well the thing is… I killed him." I whispered so quietly that they shouldn't have heard it, yet somehow they both did.

Grover was shocked while Phoebe exclaimed, "About time! I was going to torture him to death for that incident! When did this happen? Was it fun?"

"Are you two psychopathic or something?" Grover looked terrified.

"No, he was just an asshole. He tried to rape Phoebe but I knocked him out with a vase. It happened on my seventh birthday when he was literally going to kill me. It was kill or be killed. As for whether it was fun or not? Very. Well at least up until the point where mom refused to let me take the blame and got chucked in prison…" I trailed off with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"That was when you disappeared for six months and returned with a blue eye! That also explains why I never saw your mother or step-father since then… I was convinced you hated me the entire time!" She let out a chuckle, "Do you know how your eye turned blue anyway?"

I shook my head.

"So your mother took the blame. Why should we believe that you actually killed him?" Grover questioned.

"Because I said so!" I stated.

We sat on the bus in comfortable silence as we approached the museum. Overall all of the stuff was pretty boring. Certain things really annoyed me. Minuscule things like Herakles being portrayed as a hero. Hera told me the truth of his life. Sure she isn't known to like Herakles but she swore all of it on the River Styx. I may be Zeus's favorite son right now but he still refuses to put another one of his sons down.

Herakles had other people do most of his labors for him. Of course, back then they didn't have Hephaestus TV so Zeus didn't know that and he awarded him with godhood. The first thing Herakles did as a god was drug Artemis and attempt to rape her. Of course Apollo saved her like always. Apollo told Zeus but Zeus was too blinded with favoritism for Herakles and chose to ignore Apollo and so it never made it into mythology.

It was the last exhibit before lunch and it was another Herakles one.

"So Percy, tell me about this vase and what it depicts." Mr. Brunner asked me and I was happy.

"This scene depicts where Herakles tricked one of the forgotten Hesperides into giving him her sword. The exact picture is of him fighting Ladon with the legendary sword ἀνακλυσμὸς. When he finished with it he didn't hold to his promise to take the forgotten Hesperide with him to marry and he abandoned. Later, that same Hesperide was exiled from the garden by Atlas for helping him get the apples of immortality." I rambled on a bit about the truth and received weird looks from everyone else who were probably wondering where the hell I got that story from.

Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow seeming surprised, "I haven't heard that story in decades… and that was from someone I had actually told that story. Where did you get this one, not many people have heard it?"

I just shrugged, a bit surprised he even knew of it, and said, "I have my sources."

I looked now at Phoebe who looked really surprised. She actually has the same last name as this 'forgotten' Hesperide. Grover looked in shock and I had to snap my fingers in front of his face to wake him up again.

Mr. Brunner stroked his beard muttering something that sounded like 'Lightning Thief'. That really got to me; he had to be either a monster in disguise or a someone from this camp that father told me of. Father had told me what happened to the Big Three's symbols of power. All three were stolen and Zeus was threatening war on both Hades, saying that he could have stolen it and hid his own in the shadows.

I couldn't confront 'Mr. Brunner' right now and he finally said after studying me for a while, "Interesting. Lunch break now!"

Grover, Phoebe and I all made our way to sit on the fountain as there were no benches. As we sat we chatted about music.

"Come on, seriously Grover? You like One Direction? What are you? Some lovesick seventeen year old girl?" I burst out in disgust.

"What? You like Green Day! How is that better?"

"Well, firstly Green Day is awesome not wimpish. Secondly Green Day is rock not pop which already makes it a thousand times better than One Direction!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well, I prefer Beethoven!" Phoebe chipped in.

"Oh! Hello grandma, nice of you to join us!" I said jokingly making her scowl, "I can't believe I actually have a crush on my great-great grandma!"

I blurted out before freezing so quickly one would have thought Khione had encased me in ice. I felt my face heating up. I pondered over whether I really said what I thought I did.

Then someone snapped their fingers in front of my face making me recoil before looking at who it was. It was Grover, "Dude really?"

"Uh… That was an accident…" I stuttered out, face going even redder.

"Oh really?" Phoebe finally recomposed herself from shock.

"Yes!" I snapped and she looked a little disappointed.

"Hey Jackson! You know if you didn't hang around with silver eye and crutch boy here you might actually have friends. But you chose to hang with the freaks." Nancy Bobofit teased.

"You know, in the past seven years I've known Phoebe; your the only person who makes such a big fuss about her silver eyes. Now piss off." Nancy ignored me as she walked up to Phoebe. She placed one hand on her chest before shoving her back into the fountain.

I lost my cool very quickly as I reached out to the water with my mind and formed a giant hand from water to pull her into the fountain. She ended up in the water with Mrs Dodds stalking towards me. Everyone was gaping and whispering things like: 'Did you see that?', 'It grabbed her'.

"Mr. Jackson will you come with me please?" Mrs Dodds made sure I knew that it was not a request but a demand.

I stood up but Grover jumped up, "No, mrs it was me I pushed her!"

Mrs. Dodds gave him an evil chuckle, "Don't bother trying to defend him."

Phoebe had by now got herself untangled from Nancy and now sat back on the fountain glaring at Mrs. Dodds. I followed her in thinking that she was probably going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy and Phoebe which I was absolutely fine with because of the credit card dad gave me that has access to unlimited money and drachmas. Drachmas were provided that I could find a machine that supports demigods.

She led me into an empty room and I looked around. When I looked back at her she had disappeared.

"Where is it?" A raspy voice asked from on top of a statue.

I looked to see a fury crouched and I remarked slyly, "You really are a leathery old bat! Where is what may I ask?"

"The Helm of Hades!" She snarled.

"Honestly I didn't steal it."

"Liar!" the fury; probably Alecto, swept down and I leapt out of the way; grazed by one of her talons on my left shoulder. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pen which I uncapped it to reveal a harpe that seemed to be mad of diamond but I knew better. It was an adamantine sword, used by both the original Perseus and Kronos. Adamantine is the strongest substance known to Khaos himself and seems like a strange combination of diamond and metal.

I was about to attack when a girl screamed, "Perseus! Catch! Wait what?" I looked to see Phoebe tossing a hairpin to me but then she stopped and looked very confused. She was followed in by both Grover and Mr. Brunner.

When I caught the hairpin in my left hand it was no longer a pin but another sword. I had no time to analyze it as Alecto charged again. I ducked down and raised both swords into a cross before swiping outwards and cutting a deep gash into her which was somehow enough to kill her. I watched as she burst into a gold dust that gave off a smell of sulfur.

I capped the harpe but stared at the hairpin sword. I was shocked when I saw the inscription with the name ἀνακλυσμὸς. This was the sword of the forgotten Hesperide... but how did Phoebe get it?

I imagined it turning back into a hairpin. And walked out of the museum back to where Phoebe and Grover sat, looking as if they hadn't just seen a fury.

"Hey, Jackson! I hope Ms. Kerr whooped your butt!" I had no idea who Ms. Kerr was but I assumed it was something the mist did to cover Alecto's death. I walked up to Phoebe and said, "Hey Is this yours?"

She looked at the hairpin in my hands and said, "I never took you for someone to steal stuff. Much less did I take you for someone to want such a girly item..."

"Hey! You gave it to me!"

"No I didn't." She said sternly and took it back. I rolled my eye and sat down. I looked at Phoebe to find her wringing water out of her hair. I laughed softly before looking at Mr. Brunner who was giving me an incredulous stare that made me feel uncomfortable.

Lunch break ended and we made our way back into the museum. We stopped at a plaque with the names of heroes inscribed on it in Ancient Greek. Mr Brunner asked me this time, "Name some of the heroes of Greek mythology Percy.

I rolled my eyes at how nine times out of ten he chose to ask me, "Well there's Perseus, Achilles, Theseus, Odysseus and Hippolytus."

"What about Herakles and Orion?" Someone else in the group asked, "They're the two most famous."

Phoebe scowled and I scoffed, "Herakles cheated to complete his labors while The only thing Orion even got close to doing was raping Artemis and countless other women. How does that make Orion a hero? That's a pretty bad role model in my opinion!"

Phoebe's scowl turned into a slight smirk and I was really wondering why she was acting like this.

"Are you kidding me? Artemis loved Orion! She was going to do it willingly had Apollo not tricked her!" Nancy retorted.

This time it was Phoebe's turn to comment, "If you read most of the oldest stories she killed him either because he raped one of her hunters or he was going to attempt to rape her. The ones where they thought she fell in love with him came a millennia or so after it supposedly happened."

Then I continued, "Not to mention the only reason Zeus placed him in the sky was as a warning not to try any funny business with Artemis."

Somebody in the group shouted, "Freaks!" and I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of these mortals.

"Okay let's not get into a debate about whether one story was correct or not because they're myths," he sounded pained when he said the word myths, "but I must say that Percy and Phoebe are correct in saying that Orion the rapist is more likely if it were real because it was millennia older than the story of Orion as the only lover of Artemis."

The rest of the museum experience was rather dull and before we knew it we were on our way back to school. This time the back three seats were taken so I sat next to Phoebe while Grover sat alone in front of us.

"Hey Percy?" Phoebe got my attention and I looked at her before she whispered quietly, "Mind telling me how you knew all that, and where you got that sword from?"

"Sorry I can't tell you but I would ask the same thing about your sword." I said and she nodded.

"I can't tell you right now either... Perhaps one day I will." I nodded.

We arrived at school. I walked with Phoebe to the gate and we were about to part ways when she pulled me into a side alley. She pulled the hairpin from her hair before leaning forward and kissing me softly on the lips, shocking me. She forced the hairpin into my hand before running off. I called out for her to wait but it was as if she disappeared into thin air. Almost like she never existed.

"Hey Percy!" Grover ran up to me calling.

"Hey Grover, have you seen Phoebe?" I asked and he looked puzzled.

"Who's Phoebe?" He asked.

"You know... Our best friend!" I practically yelled.

He looked utterly bewildered and shook his head, "Never heard of her."

I was aghast. It was almost as if she never did exist. Something was going on but I had to get home to see my mom out of prison for the first time in five years.

"Hey Perce wait up! I'm coming with you." Grover called as I walked towards my apartment. We entered my apartment. I ran into the living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch watching TV. When she saw me she stood up and tackled me in a bone-crushing hug.

You see since Zeus is the god of Law he refused to break the law but he said that he would make sure that she was certainly given parole after five years. It was better than nothing so I accepted.

"Percy my boy! How was your day?" She exclaimed.

I was happy until she asked me how my day was, "I don't really know maybe extremely freaking confusing. I got attacked by a fury and by best friend, Phoebe, kissed me and gave me a sword before running away and somehow erasing everyone else's memories of her!"

My mother looked shocked, "So you know?"

"What?" I asked as Grover entered.

"Oh hello! You must be Grover. I smell goat..." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Uh... It's probably nothing." Grover stuttered.

"So that's why you were there when I killed the fury! You're a satyr!" I exclaimed.

"What? I don't know what your talking about Perce..." Grover stuttered.

"How did you find out about the Greek gods Percy?" Mom asked.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe just the fact that I was adopted by Zeus and Hera six months after you went to jail and you didn't even take notice that my right eye turned blue!" I exclaimed with frustration. Suddenly there was a loud roar outside and I froze. "Everyone into the car!"

I charged out and jumped into the driver's seat of the car my mom was going to get in but saw me in the driver seat so she took the one behind me. When both of them had jumped in I slammed on the accelerator gaining a bit of wheel spin before shooting off.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Mother screamed in terror.

"I've been stealing cars since you went to jail! Don't worry, I'm quite good at getaways!" I screamed above the revving engine.

"This car is stolen?" Grover yelped.

"No dumbass! This supercharged Honda Civic was a gift from dad!" I screamed back.

"You met Poseidon?" Mom said.

"No, I mean Zeus!" I swerved around a corner as a giant bull-headed man crashed into the building I just avoided crashing into, "Where is this camp?"

"Long Island!" Grover screamed. I course corrected for long island with a large spin and drove right past the Minotaur. The Minotaur screamed as he yet again missed our car. I swerved between cars like a racing driver on drugs but the Minotaur was gaining. It didn't care about the mortals in the cars and would do anything to get what it wanted.

After half an hour avoiding cars narrowly we approached the camp. We were battered from being thrown around the car as none of us had the time to put on our seat belts. I drove right through the barrier of the highway and into the forest. The Minotaur roared behind us and I skidded to a stop right outside the border by an arch with the word 'Camp Half-Blood' chiseled into it in Greek Letters.

I hopped out of the car, as did Grover but my mother's door was jammed. I rushed to try and open it but the Minotaur smashed its hand through the back window and pulled her out screaming.

"MOM! NO!" I screamed in anguish as she disappeared into nothingness. I pulled out anaklusmos and the harpe and charged the Minotaur. Relentlessly, I hacked at it, cutting off both horns. A crowd from the camp was beginning to gather and watch but they did not make a single move to help me when they saw my rage and the electricity that sparked off of me. I kicked the Minotaur square in the chest, sending it flying into a tree.

So much energy had been drained out of me when I stumbled over to it. I drove the sword Phoebe gave me through its stomach before raising the harpe before striking down just as a bolt of lightning hit the blade. I was showered in gold dust as it burst.

I looked back to the camp to find a bunch of shocked demigods staring at me. Then a bright light appeared above my head. I looked up to see the symbols of Zeus and Poseidon fighting each other as if it were a sword fight. I chuckled to myself slightly when a peacock claiming symbol appeared and attacked the trident from behind. The symbol of Zeus and Hera beat the trident down and I could feel an earthquake tremor from beneath me from the fury of Poseidon.

Then it hit me about how tired I was when I crumpled to the ground, leaving the weapons lying beside me. Everything went dark.


	3. 3: Ain't No Brother Of Mine

Chapter 3: Ain't No Brother of Mine

Percy's POV

I tried to open my eyes but shrank away when I saw a bright light above me. Someone was force feeding me ambrosia and it wasn't a nice feeling. I didn't even need it for much more than energy.

"He's waking!" The person yelped and I could hear a group of people entering.

"I don't know... He still looks pretty dead to me," I heard Grover say.

"I'm not dead! Don't eat me yet Grover!" I mumbled, "Given your appetite you probably will anyways."

Everyone laughed at that and Grover huffed. I finally opened my eyes and tried to sit up. All of my muscles were in agony as if I was thrown into a wall a hundred times by Ares.

The events of what happened before I fainted came back to me and my eyes widened as I shouted, "Shit!"

"Language!" I heard someone that sounded remarkably similar to Mr. Brunner scold.

"Don't 'language' me. I spent the last five years without my mother and thirty minutes after she gets out on parole she gets killed!" I shouted surprising everyone how I didn't give any care to the fact I just disrespected a teacher.

"Percy!" Grover yelped and I just rolled my eyes. I clambered out of the bed and only found one of my weapons.

"Where is it!" I growled.

"What?" The girl who was feeding me asked.

"Anaklusmos! It should return to me pinned on my shirt cuff!" I had learnt that from the several times it slid off in the car. My harpe was in pen form in my pocket but riptide was nowhere to be seen.

"We only found an adamantine harpe beside you... You have Anaklusmos?" Mr. Brunner said.

"It was a gift and I'll be damned if someone has stolen it." I growled, stumbling to the doorway. I put my hand in my pocket and gripped the pen that was the harpe and felt a sudden rush of energy and power. Letting go of it I felt rejuvenated.

"Wait you can't leave you'll collapse from exhaustion!" The girl cried out as I stepped out.

"Worry about yourself. I'll be fine." I said before walking off. I looked back in and only now saw the other people who were injured on their beds. I guess it was obvious I would be placed in an infirmary.

Zeus had long ago shown me a map of the camp and I'm happy to say that I remembered it quite well. I made a beeline for what I could remember was the training grounds and immediately hated one person training there. I saw a boy with sea green eyes a dark brown hair training with my sword and another dual wielded.

I walked up to him and punched him in the face. He screamed out, "What the Hades man?"

"That's my sword!"

"What, Anaklusmos? Have heard what it means in Greek? It's a name of the sea and should be used by the best swordsman and and favorite son of Poseidon! Which is obviously me!" He arrogantly stated.

"Best swordsman, huh? You want to test that?" I pulled out the harpe and held it in an offensive stance.

"Hah! You wouldn't last ten seconds!" He picked up both swords and I was angered that he was holding the sword given to me by Phoebe. He charged forward and slashed wildly without technique. I parried Anaklusmos and disarmed armed him of it as quickly as possible. As the sword spun in mid air I skidded down and caught it in my left hand before delivering an upwards strike that caught him off guard. He was unable to move fast enough to to dodge or parry the blade as it cut deep into his face that would leave a scar.

He barked in pain and backed up a few meters before charging again. I dodged him and put away both swords before raising my fists.

"What your going to fight me with your fists? Fine, your death sentence 'brother'!" He spat brother like it was a curse but honestly he was the worse of the two of us.

He once again charged me and I stepped into the strike; grabbing his sword hand and disarming him before spinning around and striking him on the back of the head with the pommel. He dropped unconscious and I laughed bitterly as everyone stared at me. I charged his blade with electricity before placing the flat against his crotch. He woke up screaming and I removed the sword laughing as he clutched his private parts.

I looked at the sword and smirked. It was the sword which both Achilles and Theseus used. While my other two swords were old Greek xiphos this was a falcata, weighted like an axe , "I claim this sword as a spoil of war. Technically it is not theft because I did defeat you. Don't ever steal my stuff again!"

The sword's condition was horrible but suddenly it cleaned itself up and looked brand new. I knew that was because it reflected the purity of the person of whom owns it heart. I may be harsh but my intention is always pure no matter if you call me cruel. I smirked but had no idea what to do with it because I already had two swords and there is no art of triple wielding.

Spinning on my heel I strode off with everyone gaping at me. A girl who had a pissed off face ran up to me, "About time someone put him in his place. I was going to dunk you head in the toilet as an introduction but I'll let you off on the basis that you beat the crap out of him."

She tried to give me a smile but it looked to be more of a grimace and I chuckled at that, "Drop the fake smile already. What's your name?"

She looked relieved when the smile left her face and she replied, "Clarisse. Best with a spear here but looks like that might change; as hard as it is to admit it."

"If your talking about me then won't need to worry, I'm rubbish with a spear. I can throw one with pinpoint accuracy but I can't use it close up. If I tried dueling you with one I would probably end up becoming a broom stick for you to wipe the floors with." I admitted. There was no point in trying to fight her as I didn't really want to be a laughing stock of.

She laughed and replied, "I'm the same with a sword. If you teach me how to use a sword I might teach you how to use a spear, deal?" She offered her hand as the tough Ares exterior broke away.

"Deal."

"Oh by the way…" She raised an eyebrow because I hadn't told her my name yet.

"Perseus. You can call me Percy though."

"Ok Perseus. Thank you for putting an end to that moron's ceaseless bragging about his sword but Chiron wants to see you right now at the big house. Follow me if you will." She told me. I knew where to go but I followed her nonetheless.

When we arrived at the big house I saw Mr. Brunner standing there. Yes Mr. Brunner who needs a wheelchair was standing. But it wasn't normal. No he had a real horse's ass. Mr. Brunner is Chiron?

"Ah Percy. Thank you Clarisse you may go back to impaling that dummy with your electric spear." Clarisse smirked and ran off.

So Percy how was your first two minutes in camp... And is that your brother's sword?" Chiron asked.

"He stole my sword so I took it back and defeated him and claimed his as my spoil. A corrupt person like him doesn't deserve a legendary sword like this." I explained.

"You should give it back to him..."

"I won it. Plus I think the sword likes me not him. As you can see it's mood brightened when I claimed it." I was happy to have not one, not two but three powerful swords in my arsenal.

"Aye... Percy the master bolt, the trident and -"

I cut him off. "I know. Zeus told me."

"Okay well Zeus trusts you and is sending you on a quest to find them. He has suspicions about your half brother though."

"Okay when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast. You shall choose two companions at campfire tonight." He turned back to the desk and started playing some kind of card game with an abnormally fat man.

"Hello you must be Perry Johansson, I'm Mr. D." The fat guy said.

"It's Percy Jackson." I span around on my heel ready to leave.

"Oh and Peter! If you haven't returned the three symbols to their owners by the solstice of summer, the big three will go to war with each other. So do take your time!" Mr. D said and I knew exactly who the annoying bastard was. Dionysus. The undeserving god who replaced Hestia for no good reason.

I strode off towards Cabin 1: Zeus Cabin. When I entered there were about twenty beds but none of them looked occupied. There weren't supposed to be any children of the big three. I walked up to the one closest to the door and found a letter on it. It read,

Meet me at Zeus's fist at 8:30 tonight after campfire.

— P.N.

I guessed that 'P.N.' stood for 'Phoebe Nightshade'. I still didn't know who she really was and had some guesses but none of them fitted Phoebe as I know her. I assumed she wouldn't be a threat if she could get into camp.

The conch horn blew signaling dinner. I had slept the most part of the day so I had a variant of jet lag. At the mess hall it was a mess. I sat at the Zeus table alone with the pampered son of Poseidon sneering at me but I ignored him.

Chiron stood up and announced me and all that stuff before we all headed off to campfire. At camp fire he had another thing to announce, "Quiet! We have a quest issued to Perseus by Lord Zeus himself," there were cries of protest that I was new, "The big three's symbols of power have been stolen! Perseus go to the oracle in the attic of the big house and request for a prophecy!"

I stood up with a lopsided grin and stalked away. I vaguely noticed three people following me out. Half way on my way there I felt a chill and I ducked as a sword passed over my head from behind. I immediately jumped back up and kicked the person in the stomach with a backwards kick before spinning around and punching them in the face, knocking him out. Then I jumped to the side as I sensed someone striking downwards at me. I was about to swing a wild punch at him when someone whacked him in the face with a spear and knocked him flat too.

I looked to see Clarisse smirking. "Thanks. You got any rope to tie them up?"

Her smirk grew even more smug, "Of course!" She pulled out a length of rope and proceeded to tie up the pampered son of the sea and his comrade as I continued into the attic.

When I entered I was shocked to see some memorabilia lying around and some mummy sitting in the centre of the room. I guessed it to be the Oracle and approached. The eyes lit up green and a green smoke billowed from her mouth. "I am the Pythia, the spirit of Delphi. Approach and ask."

I stepped up, not the least bit fazed, "How do I find the big three's symbols of power?"

Then the Oracle spoke in a mesmerizing voice.

" _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._ "

I stood there dumbfounded for a second before rushing back to Clarisse. I saw standing in the path with the tied up morons at her feet and she gave me a thumbs up. I called down a tiny lightning bolt that struck the morons and shocked them awake again with a cry of pain. I grabbed a large wooden pole and drove it in between them and we carried them back in silence. Or as much silence as you can get with a struggling fish that has duct tape over its mouth. We entered the camp fire meeting with smirks on our faces and dumped them both on the ground by the hearth.

"Um, Percy, Clarisse why are they tied up?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, they tried to attack me from behind for taking his sword earlier." I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

People started giggling, I guessed no-one liked them. "Very, well Perry, have you chosen your two companions?"

I gritted my teeth at that name but held back an outburst. "Yes, I will take Grover and Clarisse should they choose to accept."

Grover seemed to choke on something but they both accepted. I took my leave after ten minutes. Don't get me wrong it was fun to at campfire but I wanted to get to Zeus's fist early.

When I got there I saw a cloaked figure sitting on a stone. Maybe I was wrong and it isn't Phoebe, "You're early."

"Yea. Who are you? What do you want?" I questioned warily.

"What don't recognize your best friend?" The figure pulled off her hood to reveal a familiar girl with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"Phoebe!" I hugged her and she returned it.

"Hey Percy I imagine you have some questions…"

"Of course I do… First of all who are you really?" I said with a stern expression and she looked slightly sad.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell you that for now, it's for your and my own safety." She said, "I hate lying to you but all I'll tell you is my first name is real."

Could it be… I took a wild guess, "Phoebe Artemis?"

"Maybe… Unlikely but maybe…" She said without giving anything away making me frown with curiosity.

"So don't trust me?" I felt a bit of hurt. I had known her most of my childhood and it sounded as if she didn't trust me.

"It's not that. All I wanted to tell you is that when I do tell you my true identity, I won't be lying when I say I really do _like_ you and are your friend." She said which made me practically certain she was Artemis because of the cryptic message, auburn hair and silver eyes but still it was all too unlikely. Why would she even try becoming friends with me in the first place if she really was Artemis. Daughter? Unlikely because she can't have children. Adopted? No, both her eyes are silver.

"At least tell me this; Are you a clear sighted mortal, demigod, goddess, or just a really nice monster?" I asked.

She hesitated slightly but then chuckled slightly, "Would you still like me if I were a monster?"

I laughed too, "Well it depends. I heard monsters like Medusa, Lamia and some other monsters only kill because they have grudges. Otherwise they were rather normal people. Apparently empousai can make great girlfriends if you get past the whole blood-sucking stage. Though I'm not really into necrophilia so I'll pass on the empousai."

She laughed even harder at the last part, "Well I can understand what you're saying and I can assure you I'm not a monster. I'm a goddess but in order to stay in the mortal word I created a mortal entity to stay near you. It was dangerous because if the mortal dies before I dispel it then I too will fade. It's also hard to concentrate on doing two tasks at the same time in two different bodies. That is why I couldn't do anything when Gabe tried to rape me. It was the most terrifying moment of my immortal life because I thought I was going to have to have a demigod with that disgusting asshole. But I have dispelled the mortal now. I swear I was going to get a serious permanent migraine if I had to keep up with the spell any longer. How's the sword work out for you?"

"Amazingly! It's perfectly balanced. Somehow my moronic half-brother was able to steal it though. Don't worry I beat the shit out of him and claimed his sword as a spoil after the duel." I drew the spoil from my scabbard. Unlike my other two swords it had no camouflage form. Then I had an idea. I offered the sword to her; handle first. When she took I said, "Keep it. I already have two swords."

"No it's your spoil." She tried to hand it back but I refused to take it, "It's the sword of Theseus and Achilles I shouldn't."

"I don't need it. Your sword and the one Zeus gave to me is already perfect. Consider it my gift to you." I said with a smile.

"So that's what kind of relationship we're in huh? One where we give each other weapons?" She joked but it wasn't too bad of an idea.

"We're in a relationship are we? Now I know you definitely can't be Artemis. It's strange not knowing who your girlfriend is and you know you don't know." I said with a mock confusion but to be honest I didn't really care anymore.

She chuckled, "I'll be watching you on this quest. Good luck but I must go."

She tiptoed up and kissed me, I took in her scent but couldn't make it out. She must have masked it so it wouldn't be too obvious. Taking a step back I smiled. She smiled back before bursting into a bright golden light. I was forced to look away and when the light died down no-one was there. As I left the forest I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder I whirled around, ready to punch but stopped when I saw Clarisse. I regained my composure and looked at her questioningly.

"Who was that goddess?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. She refuses to tell me her real name even though I've known her since I was five. Don't tell anyone though." She nodded before walking off briskly.

I headed back to the campfire and sat down next to some guy called Luke. He seems to have a pretty powerful grudge against his father for some reason but seemed genuinely like a nice guy I could trust, if I weren't wary of everything that is. All of my friends were potential betrayers; even Phoebe. The campfire ended soon

I walked back to the Zeus cabin and was sure to shut all the bolts on the heavy door to keep out thieves. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out, despite still having a variation of jet lag.


	4. 4: Disrespecting a God

(AN So I have rewritten the chapter. Last time it was too rushed so I am going to take this story a bit slower and make the old chapter 4 into probably about 3 parts. /AN)

Chapter 4: Disrespecting a God

Percy's POV

(Dream)

I stood in a cavern that was engulfed in darkness. The only sound that I could hear was the wailing of people spending eternity alone in Asphodel or the cries of the punished from the sins of their life. Behind me was a tunnel leading out of the cave into what I assumed was the underworld because of the sorrowful screams.

I was rooted in spot and only able to turn my head around. In front of me was a yawning chasm that looked to be endless. Nine days to fall to Tartarus according to Hesiod.

Then the pit of dread seemed to speak, "Perseus Jackson! Bring me the symbols!"

I growled and yelled, "Never!"

Then the pit tried to take a more calm approach. "Perseus, you and I can do great things. Join me and I will give you power! I would give you everything the gods never would!"

"I have Zeus for that!"

And with that the dream flickered and morphed.

There sat a man; sitting on a throne of cruel glory. Every skull was methodically placed and the throne in itself was a work of architecture. When have I ever cared about architecture? Never…

The man looked right at me with black eyes that could inspire fear like none other. "Perseus Jackson… You know what I want… I'll see it returned by the solstice… or there will be war!"

I have to admit, he was most definitely scary with his eyes that were as black as a void and his pale complexion that suggested he spent an unhealthy amount of time six feet under.

(/Dream)

I shot up awake, breathing heavily as perspiration trickled down my forehead. Gasping for air, I heaved myself up to get ready for the day. Sitting around and dwelling on my dream would do me no good. I rolled off the soft mattress and thudded against the ground with a groan. Usually I would use my wind powers to keep myself levitated off the ground but my mind was a too muddled up to think correctly.

I lay there; sprawled out on the ground next to the only bed which wasn't glared down at by my father's statue. He serious, scary and threatening demeanor gave me the sense that he was saying, ' _Respect my kids or eat voltage!_ '. Grinning at that thought I stood up and stretched, hearing my bones pop as they realigned.

I picked up and slipped on a clean Greek tunic that was of the same kind that heroes of old used to wear. Honestly, I have no idea how the people nowadays can fight while wearing jeans. They restricted leg movement; after all, sportsmen choose not to wear them for a reason. I would probably get a few weird looks but who are they to judge me? This is traditional Greek clothing.

I pulled a sword belt with two magic sheathes that automatically fitted to whatever sword I want around my waist before putting both of my mythical weapons in sword form and sheathing them. Whenever I touched the swords I felt power course through me and it instantly made me feel rejuvenated.

It was a beautiful day… then again Camp Half-Blood is always beautiful as it had controlled weather. According to my father the weather is either always sunny and warm or snowing and cold. How they water the strawberry fields I have no idea. As I walked down the trail towards the dining pavilions many people stared at me. It made me feel uncomfortable as I really did not like attention but I guess I could only blame myself for wearing a tunic; it wasn't exactly modern fashion.

I seated myself at the Zeus table, alone, and returned a glare that the arrogant son of Poseidon — of whom I still hadn't found out's name yet — was shooting at me. I was the first to jump up with a plate of food as I walked over the fire and scraped off the better half of my food and proudly proclaimed, "To Zeus!" before quietly whispering, "And Phoebe, whoever you really are."

As I walked back to my table the child of Poseidon stood up and strode with an arrogant composure over to the brazier and scooped in a measly amount of food for a sacrifice but still announcing, "To Poseidon!" He then muttered something that I could not hear.

Suddenly there was a bright burst of light from the centre of pavilion and everyone but me and the sea-spawn bowed immediately. There stood Poseidon, and even better — he looked angry.

He glared at me, "You bow before me son of Zeus!"

I glared back with just as chilling an expression. "I shall not bow to you! Why would I bow to someone who left me to starve on the streets when I was seven while he pampered another child!"

His eyes narrowed and a sword appeared in his hand, "Show me some respect! Give my son back his sword and this will all be forgotten."

I chuckled humorlessly, "I am your son, am I not? After all you did try to claim me? Besides that is no longer possible."

"You are my son! If you just gave me a chance-" Poseidon tried to argue.

"If I gave you a chance and hadn't let Zeus and Hera save me then I would be dead now! How dare you call me your son!" I retorted.

Poseidon looked resigned and gave up trying to convince me I was his child, "Just give James his sword back!"

"Like I said that isn't possible."

"What do you mean?"

Clarisse stepped in, "Jackson, are you crazy! You are talking to an Olympian god! One of the big three no less!"

Once again I laughed humorlessly, "Relax Clarisse, he has no real power. I do recall that his symbol of power was stolen along with his brothers' ones. If I recall correctly the big three _have no_ power without their symbols. All of their powers are channelled through their symbols and without them they have none. Have you wondered why there has been thunderclouds but no lightning around the empire state? Have you wondered why the moronic man who calls me his son hasn't unleashed an earthquake? Even if he could, what would he do to me? Shake me to the ground? Send a tidal wave at me even though I can breathe underwater?" **(AN I do not recommend back-talking a god. It is a very stupid thing to do. All of this about Poseidon's powers being channelled through his trident can be found on Riordan Wiki /AN)**

Poseidon took a threatening step forward, "Watch your words with me boy! Give his sword back!"

I rolled my eyes, "You really are a kelp head. If I hadn't made it clear to you THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE ANYMORE. I DON'T HAVE IT!"

Poseidon raised his sword with a menacing look, "What do you mean?"

I just laughed at the way he held a sword and stood was terrible. He may be millennia old but it looks like he never used any weapon other than his trident. "I gave it away. Perhaps if you ask her nicely she'll give it back but that is if you could identify who _she_ is. After all, the only name she would give me is Phoebe. Even then, with the way you hold a sword she'll likely just kick your ass back into the ocean. Everyone knows that the only weapon you use is a trident! You're useless with a sword!"

Poseidon growled out with the ferocity of the sea, "You have made an enemy of the house of Poseidon! The sea will pay you no homage!"

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I guess you never thought to include me in your 'House of Poseidon'? That makes sense considering you left me to die! And really? The sea would pay me no homage? I beg to differ! What comes from the sea, returns to the sea! You are not the sea; as far as I know Pontos is the personification of the sea, he is also the only primordial who isn't in Tartaros or isn't asleep apart from Khronos. Ouranos is chopped into powder from what I heard so Zeus has true power over the sky. Gaia and Tartaros are in deep slumber while Iapetus is in Tartaros so Hades rules the underground with indefinite power while Pan and Artemis share the true power of the overground. You however, have to dispute your claims over the realm of Pontos with Oceanos who even today lurks in the depths but neither of you would have indefinite power over the sea, no matter which one of you wins as Pontos is still very much alive, and very much active. Your claim is the weakest of them all! The sea would most definitely welcome me!"

Poseidon looked dumbstruck at my knowledge of the primordials and would have protested but chose instead to growl wolfishly and flash away. Everyone gave me a dumbstruck look before shrugging and returning back to eating. The annoying part was that they were now whispering about me. I have no idea how or why but it just seems that I have super-hearing and could focus in on conversations if I wanted to. If I didn't want to I could just literally turn my ears off.

Something cause my nerves to clench and I immediately span around while charging a fist up with electricity and throwing a punch straight into the gut of the son of Poseidon. He doubled over and screamed out in pain before taking a deep breath and saying, "Dude! Look, we can be friends, if you just join-"

I snorted in derision, "Not likely. Why would I want to be a part of your group of lackeys? Why would I want to grovel at your feet? Go to Tartaros!"

With that I quickly gobbled down my cereal (Demeter isn't lying when she says its good for you) and ran off to my cabin once again.


	5. 5: Poseidon's Request

(AN Just a chapter explaining Phoebe Nightshade /AN)

Chapter 5: Poseidon's Request

Artemis's POV

I stood on Olympus gazing at the beauty which never fails to impress. Poseidon was sobbing in the throne room and overall everything seemed rather normal.

Sometimes I wonder to myself if I should maybe have gone against Poseidon's wishes and told Percy why Poseidon was really never around for him. I still remember that day that Poseidon begged me to protect him.

(Flashback)

I stood in central park as I nocked and drew an arrow. My hunters were back at camp and I had decided to have some fun hunting city dwelling monsters… and vile males. A few cyclopes were gathered and I could easily take them.

They sniffed, "I smell son of Poseidon… New born… Very powerful…"

I had no idea what they were talking about but I wondered how they could smell a newborn demigod so well. I felt a surge of energy in my domain of childbirth and knew immediately that on this day; August 18th 1993, a powerful child was born. Curious, I stalked after the cyclopes who were heading in the direction of the nearest hospital.

Then it hit me… _Poseidon broke his oath?_ Well, this is just hilarious. Zeus and Poseidon claim to be so much better than Hades yet neither could keep it in their pants while Hades could — and they forced him into the oath. As they approached the door of the as of yet unnamed hospital I let loose an arrow that silently vaporized the cyclopes at the back without the others noticing. Rushing, forward, I teleported my bow and quiver back to my tent to avoid the mist causing it to look like a gun.

As I approached the door, I peered through the windows warily. Zeus would probably want to kill the child but it was but a mere babe in its swaddling cloths; I could not be so cruel as to let it and it's mother be left to the mercy of those Cyclopes. Tentatively, I placed a hand on the front door and pushed it open slowly to stalk the Cyclopes that I had seen. I had my hunting knives unsheathed and held at ready.

The Cyclopes pushed a door and clumsily barged into the room to reveal the shocked and surprised face of my uncle as he held the young child in his arms. Not hesitating, I shoved past the door and with an ice pick grip on the arm-length hunting knives before plunging them straight through the first cyclops that dared to stand in front of me. The cyclops yelped before it was unceremoniously dumped to the floor in a pile of sulfur scented gold dust that blew away in the nonexistent wind.

Poseidon, having recovered from his lapse of shock, had handed the child over to a woman — presumably the mother — before summoning his trident to hand and lunging at the closest cyclops.

Without missing a beat I spun wildly with one of my hunting knives slicing clean through another cyclops's neck as Poseidon impaled it with the three deadly prongs of his trident before he span and used the sharp and pointed butt of the trident to impale the last cyclops in the eye as I hurled one of my ridiculously long knife as if it were a throwing knife. The knife stuck right where his heart would be before clattering to the floor as the cyclops burst into dust.

Poseidon looked at me warily before placing himself in between me and the baby and questioning, "Artemis, what are you doing here?"

Rolling my eyes at his over protectiveness, I shrugged and said, "I felt a powerful child was born and followed the Cyclopes as they hunted that babe and its mother. Know this now; I have no intention of harming the child or its mother — that I swear on the River Styx."

Outside the thunder clapped loudly and I briefly wondered if Zeus could hear all oaths because of that. Poseidon stepped aside, warily, but with a hint of trust in his eyes. "He is a powerful child. You know what they say about the child being more powerful if the godly parent loves the mortal parent more. His name is Perseus, and that is his mother Sally Jackson."

The mother timidly nodded her head to me in acknowledgment but seemed to be too pre-occupied with staring at young 'Perseus'. When I looked at him I could literally feel the aura rolling off him. Not near as powerful as his father's, but given time it could grow to be close to — perhaps even matching or exceeding — mine own. I then decided to voice my opinion, "He is too powerful to be simply created from the power of love... Zeus bonded with Thalia's mother very much and her power at birth wasn't even close to this child... Do you think the prophecy empowers him? Could he be the one that makes the choice that shall save or defeat us?"

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Zeus has a daughter?"

Oh right... I forgot he wasn't planning on announcing it any time soon, "Yea, don't bother asking. Zeus will kill me if he find out I slipped up and told you that."

Poseidon nodded before sighing and looking at the baby sadly and dejectedly, "It is very possible. If so then it means he cannot learn of our world or monsters will hunt for him high and low."

I looked over at him to see his sullen face and wondered what he was planning. There wasn't really much that could be done to help, "What are you going to do about it?"

Poseidon then looked up and he had frightened and pleading eyes, "Artemis I ask of you a favor. I must wipe my mind of any memories of this child and his mother for his own protection. Please; I beg of you, can you watch over him, perhaps in the form of a mortal or something? You are by far the most skilled person in combat in the whole world. If he is the child of the prophecy we cannot allow the coming Titan forces that Zeus is too blind to believe are being formed to capture him. It would be the doom of Olympus."

My eyes shot over to him and I swear the temperature dropped, "Titan forces?"

"You can't feel it coming? The rise in monster numbers and organization? The demigods having nightmares related to Kronos and the pit? Oceanus is rising in my domain and Cold War had started between my uncle and I. Demigods reportedly disappearing and attacking other demigods? The Romans — they know something is up on Tamalpais!"

Sally gave Poseidon a weird look and he muttered a quick 'Oops' before tapping her on the forehead; supposedly to erase that last part from her memory. I chuckled lowly before I replied, "I guess that is right. My hunters ran into a drakon a couple weeks back. We tracked it down and killed it when we found its destination was to be Mount Tam. We investigated it and get this — the ruins of Othrys are there. On the same mountain as Atlas carries the sky. For both Othrys and Atlas to be on the same mountain is a very bad omen. I had expected the new Atlas Mountains to be on the Rockies not on Othrys. Then again… we never really checked."

Poseidon nodded, "We have become careless. I may prefer careless to paranoid but paranoia is how we survive. Paranoia to Zeus's extent is just overkill though. I once had a meeting with him in a diner and he glared at the milkshake as if it were plotting to overthrow him. He has reduced himself to the point where the only food he'll eat without fear is nectar or ambrosia. I'm pretty sure no one in that diner knew he was a god and poisoned the shake because of it. If he finds out about my son he won't hesitate to frame and kill him. If he finds out about the two Hades has tucked away in the Lotus then he'll most certainly send out a nationwide manhunt for them. Artemis please do not tell Zeus about my son or even Hades's children. Hades may have a grudge against me but I hold no resentment to him. He has suffered far too much for crimes he did not commit. You may argue that he kidnapped and raped Persephone who is the patron of maidens while she was under your protection but think of it this way; Zeus tricked him into taking the underworld domain and banished him from Olympus. Almost all of his children he didn't hide in the underworld were painfully tortured and executed simply because their father was Hades. I fear it may be too late and Hades might not join our side when war comes. I do wish Zeus could see reason and treat our brother better."

"I mean look at Hestia. What has she ever done wrong? She was kicked off the council in favor of Dionysus the drunk for no reason other than the fact that Zeus was paranoid that she was more powerful that him. Every person on the council save Aphrodite, Demeter and I is either one of his children or his wife. I believe Demeter is his next target. He'll kick her off in favor of whomever the next godly child he has will be. I swear, given the chance, I would kick that fat good for nothing drunk off the council in favor of Hestia or even Hades in a heartbeat. What does Dionysus even do? He just sleeps through every council meeting and abstains on every single vote! What good is Aphrodite? She just gossips about clothes and make-up and lovers! She too abstains on every vote! Hephaestus just follows Aphrodite like a sheep — despite her not having any love for him, Apollo just stands by you for fear of being shot in the place where his chariot doesn't shine and Hermes follows him. At least Ares thinks his votes through and chooses what he wants. I hate to say it but Ares is sharper than he lets on. His head is just too full of shit for him to put that intellect to good use!"

"Language! There's a baby here! We don't want to be teaching him any bad habits!" I joked playfully. Poseidon was one of the only people I could joke around with. If I tried with father he would just yell at me and Hades isn't exactly cheerful. Apollo would just flirt with ever girl he meets (even me once in a blue moon) and Hermes is too grouchy when he's working and spends all his free time flirting with girls as Apollo's wingman. Everything Poseidon said was very true. Sometimes I wonder why Zeus is even the king god.

"That didn't seem like a problem when you guys were talking about killing and stuff. No, I think Perseus will be fine." Sally had an amused look on her face and we all laughed.

"So Artemis, will you do it? Can you protect my son with a mortal aspect?" Were we in a setting where it was just the him and I; I bet he would be on his knees begging. There wasn't much I could do to argue as he really did have a good point. If Perseus was already so powerful at his young age then he couldn't be allowed to fall into the hands of the enemy… besides, I could teach him to be respectful to women — not that his mother didn't look capable of that.

"I'll do it. Perhaps I can make him into the only decent man on Earth." Poseidon gave me a joking look and I rolled my eyes, "Oh please Poseidon. You're far from decent, I just find you tolerable."

He laughed and for the first time since I arrived in the hospital room, his eyes were not clouded with fear and worry, but instead happiness with a tint of guilt for not being able to remember his son after today.

(/Flashback)

Poseidon went back to Olympus and told me not to tell Percy why he was never around and then erased his own memories… at least not until he completes whatever his first quest is (which turns out to be a quest to find his adopted fathers bolt). Zeus adopted Percy… I still find that hard to believe. I wonder if Zeus knew I was watching him since the day he adopted him…


	6. Author's Note on lack of updates

**AUTHORS NOTE: ABOUT MY TARDINESS WITH UPDATES**

Hello. As you may or may not have noticed I haven't been updating my story for a very long time. Recently I have been looking to try and make a return but school is pressing extremely hard so I doubt I will find much time this year (my most important school year). If I do find time, I will most definitely try to update, but I have also been considering a rewrite. As some people have pointed out to me, the plot and story is good, but my writing quality and the way with which I am playing the story out is rather poor (compared to what it could be) so if I do get the time I may choose to rewrite the story. However, last year I could not find much time so this year I doubt I will either. Once my exams are over, I will definitely try to make a come-back. Also if you have looked at my profile, you might notice a story or two will be taken down after this note. I originally had 12(?) stories up. Like I have promised I will never abandon any of my stories, but I have taken many of them down (for the time being) due to the lack of motivation I had and the enormous pressure of trying to keep 12 stories updated at once. At the time that this was written I had 4 stories up but I may remove 1 or 2. All stories which I previously had up will be written... someday... except for 1 story which I condemned due to... reasons. The two stories I will definitely keep are [Percy Jackson: Son of Zeus] and [The Second Chance] (may be renamed).

 **Sorry for my tardiness with updates.**

 **And sorry if you were excited, thinking this was going to be a new update.**

For those who are interested in what exams I am taking, I am taking the standard British GCSEs but I have also opted to take American ACT exams.

Also, please note this was taken from a PM I was writing but then I decided to place it as an Author's note so a couple of things in this note may be out of context that I missed.


End file.
